


Let's Marvin Gaye & Get It On

by GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings, Happy Ending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll/pseuds/GoodnightAndJoyBeWithYouAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song was what brought them together the first time, so why wouldn't it also be the thing that brought them back once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Marvin Gaye & Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a huge fan of Sense8 (WHY HAVEN'T THEY ANNOUNCED SEASON 2 YET) and Kala is my new everything while Wolfgang is a precious little baby who needs to be protected at all times. 
> 
> This story came out of my obsession with these characters and my having listened to almost nothing but "Marvin Gaye" by my youtube snowflake Charlie Puth for the past couple of days.
> 
> This has not been beta read. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely a broke fan. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)

_Let’s Marvin Gaye and Get It On_

It had been three weeks since their encounter with Whispers.

 

Three weeks since he had shot the man he had grown to call an uncle.

 

Three weeks since Felix had finally woken up.  

 

And exactly three weeks, four days, seven hours, eight minutes and forty-seven seconds since he had last seen her. When the boat had finally docked on land, he and Lito had helped to carry Will onto the shore, the group heading towards a nearby house. Sun had informed them about a small island called Rathlin that was just off the coast of Ireland, it having been a favorite spot of hers when being around her brother and father had gotten to be just a little too much.

 

After getting the key from a neighbor (who mention how glad she was to finally meet one of Sun’s friends) Riley had unlocked the door to the one room house, Wolfgang and Lito gently dropping the other male down in one of the home's bedrooms. Riley would of course be staying with him, and both Nomi and Amanita were flying on the next plane out, everyone agreeing that it was for the best. Wolfgang had politely excused himself, saying that he needed to check on Felix. He pulled himself away and once he found himself back in his home he promptly put up all the mental walls he could until he couldn’t feel anyone’s emotions but his own.

 

It didn’t take long for the others to notice. Two days later, he got a furious phone call from Nomi (he didn’t even wanna know how she got his phone number) yelling about how he couldn’t just shut them out. He got a letter in Spanish the day after from Lito that basically said the same thing. Capheus sent him a postcard that had a frowny face drawn on it. Out of the three, that was honestly the one that had upset him the most.

 

It didn’t surprise him when he heard nothing from Kala, but it still hurt all the same. Capheus (through an email this time) had informed him that since they still had yet to find a permanent solution and continuously knocking Will out with drugs wasn’t exactly healthy, that they had bandaged Will’s eyes and were looking into ocular surgery. Kala had apparently been doing extensive research, having even called in sick to work a few times in order to continue searching. Wolfgang couldn’t help but take credit for her slight defiance before immediately feeling guilty about it afterwards.

 

He had lowered his barriers enough to visit Riley a week later so he could apologize to Will face to face. The police officer had brushed it off before yanking the other male too harshly into a hug that had sent them both sprawling onto the floor. Wolfgang had been about to comment about how they needed to stop ending up in positions like this, when he felt a tug of frustration in his side and the scent of Jasmine wafted by his nose. He scrambled to his feet and attempted to leave but Nomi’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

 

“She still wants you, ya know. Even if you do have this whole superman complex going on.”

 

“I do not have-”

 

“She doesn’t need a protector.” She continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “She knows who you are what you’ve done and she loves you anyway. It’s not such a bad thing, giving yourself over to that. You’d be surprised to find out what you could have missed out on.” Nomi smiled and looked past him and Wolfgang turned to see Amanita cooking in the kitchen, her headphones in her ears and smiling as she danced around. “Take it from someone who knows from experience.” With that being said, she moved to help Will back to his feet before heading towards her girlfriend and laying a kiss on her shoulder.

 

Wolfgang found himself back in his room and had immediately raised his walls once more.

 

Now, as he lay in bed, exhausted, he sighed, lacking the strength to hold up the barriers any longer and dropped them altogether. He prepared for the onslaught of thoughts and emotions but was surprised when everyone was pretty quiet, instead only receiving a hum from one direction.

 

The hum grew louder and he soon recognized it as a song that he shouldn’t know the words to.

 

_Let’s Marvin Gaye and Get it On_ __  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and Get it On

 

Wolfgang groaned internally, unsurprised when he looked down and saw that his favorite black sheets were now bright gold in color as well as the dark and subtle color scheme of his room having suddenly taken on a much brighter hue. He looked to his left to see Kala studying at her desk with a pencil in her mouth and giant sound cancelling headphones over her ears. Wolfgang watched her, attempting to lock her movements to his memory.

 

She stood and stretched, and just like the last time he was in her room, she was wearing little to nothing, something that Wolfgang was very appreciative of. Not wanting her to turn around and freak out on instinct, he mentally tugged at her and watched as her back muscles tensed as she saw herself through his eyes. She placed the headphones on the desk, and slowly turned to face him, her jaw open in shock. Wolfgang’s heart clenched. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. He offered her a small wave.

 

“Long time no see.” Kala snapped out of her stupor and scoffed, sending a glare at him.

 

“Almost four weeks of blocking me out and that’s all you have to say? _‘Long time no see’_?” She asked grabbing her robe from the back of her chair and wrapping it around herself. “I would hope that you would have hoped you would have had the time to come up with a little something better than that.” Wolfgang nodded in agreement.

 

“Well what would you like me to say?” Kala shrugged.

 

“I’m sorry” is probably a great place to start.”

 

“I’m not sorry-let me finish!” He added when he saw her start to interrupt. She rolled her eyes but said nothing. “I’m not sorry for what I said. I’m not sorry for what I let you see me do. And I’m not sorry for leaving.”

 

“Well is there anything that you are sorry for?”

 

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” Kala’s glare softened but her body language stayed stiff, telling Wolfgang he was far from forgiven. “You are the last person I wanted to hurt and I know you can feel that I mean that. I would never want something to happen to you because of me. I wanted to protect you.”

 

“Sorry to break it to you, but I protected myself pretty damn well before you came along.” By this point, Kala had crossed the room so that she was seated on her bed, leaving only inches in between them. “Also, if I remember correctly, it was me who saved your life or do you not remember the part where I built a bomb in a kitchen?” Wolfgang chuckled.

 

“I remember it very well, actually. Wanna know what I remember even better?” Kala pursed her lips but nodded all the same. Wolfgang grinned. “Kissing you after you built it.” Kala blushed, and the German’s heart swelled as he watched the blood redden her cheeks.

 

“Uh, uh. You don’t get to not talk to me for weeks and then say things like that and think it’s okay.” The blond scooted forward until he could reach out and tuck a flyaway hair back behind her ear.

 

“Well I’m sorry.” He answered playfully, unable to resist teasing her. He reached down, grabbing one hand and bringing it up to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Kala blushed even harder. “What’s it gonna take to get you to forgive me?”

 

“I don’t think I ever will.” Both of Wolfgang’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 

“Really? Never?”

 

“I’m thinking about it.” Wolfgang nudged even closer until there was less than six inches in-between them. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and he could see her anger slipping away.

 

“Not even if I do this?” He leaned in, placing a small kiss on her forehead. “Or this?” He moved down to kiss her temple, bringing one hand up to hold the back of her neck. He smiled as he felt her pulse jump beneath his fingertips, her eyes fluttering shut. “Or this?” He moved to kiss her cheek before going down even lower to her jaw and then to her exposed collarbone before starting the same path again only this time on the other side of her face. Once the routine had been completed, he kissed both of her eyes, her nose, her chin…

 

“If you don’t actually kiss me soon, I swear to-” Not waiting to hear which god she would pick, Wolfgang did as she wanted, kissing her square on the lips something she eagerly reciprocated. As they kissed, Wolfgang unhurriedly reached up to remove her robe throwing it to the side when she didn’t stop, instead moving closer until she found her way into his lap. Wolfgang grinned, pulled away from the kiss.

 

“I think we should move this to my place.” Kala’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion but understood when she looked around and saw that they were no longer in her bed but were now in his. “Mine’s bigger. Makes more sense for what we’re doing.”

 

“And what exactly would that be?”

 

“It’d be easier for me to show you.” Kala moved to speak, but Wolfgang flipped them around, with him being on top and Kala on her back, her black hair spread out over the pillows like he had imagined countless times before. He trailed a hand up one of her legs taking pleasure in the goosebumps that rose on her skin at his touch. “How far have you gotten with Rajan?”

“We have not.” She admitted honestly. “We were waiting till the wedding, and since it hasn’t happened…”

 

“Are you still planning on waiting till your wedding?”

 

“Would I be here if I was?”

 

“Touché.” Wolfgang leaned down, allowing his mouth to follow the path his fingers had started. He gently kissed one of her calves before moving higher to kiss behind one of her knees, and then her inner thigh. He looked up at her before leaning down and placing a soft peck at the place where the top of her underwear met her skin. Kala tensed, her hands gripping the satin sheets before eventually relaxing. “Should I continue?” He smirked when she nodded and lifted her hips allowing him to easily slide off the boy shorts she was wearing throwing them across the room like he had done with her robe before.

 

The blue-eyed male bent forward, and tentatively licked her clit, earning a gasp from the girl beneath him. He licked it a few more times before taking separating her lips with his fingers and diving in with his tongue.

 

“Fuck!” Kala cried as she arched off the bed, Wolfgang’s free hand being the only thing still keeping her in place. Her legs spread wider, and Wolfgang led one of her hands to the back of his head, groaning appreciatively when she pulled at the blond strands. He continued to aggressively eat her out, drinking in her smell and her taste as she thrashed on his bed. He reached down (silently thanking her gods that he slept in the nude) and firmly gripped the base of his member in hopes of holding back his own orgasm. It helped a little, but he could tell it wouldn’t help for long.

 

“Wolf…Wolf…ple-please…” Wolfgang eventually raised his head, almost freezing when he saw the intense heat behind her eyes. She tugged on his hair and pulled him up from his position locking his lips with hers. Kala flipped them over, sitting up on his lap once she had successfully straddled him.  She pulled off her tank top, and Wolfgang immediately sat up, attaching his lips and his teeth to her neck while his hands found her breasts and kneaded them softly, tugging at her nipples every so often.

 

“Wolf…gang…” she tried again. “Do you, do you have something? I want, I want this but I don’t wanna explain that I’m pregnant from a man a continent aw-away.” Wolfgang chuckled and flipped them over again, returning them to their prior positions. He reached over in his drawer and pulled out a familiar silver square. Kala slid it from his fingers and hurriedly opened it, tossing the wrapping onto the floor along with everything else.

 

After getting a nod from the male in front of her, she carefully reached down and placed it on his dick, something which she had previously only seen soft. Now, it stood hard and firm in her hand, Wolfgang moaning as she rolled the condom down. Experimentally, she began to stroke up and down the shaft, leaving a kiss behind his ear. “Kala”, he started grabbing her wrist. “As great as that feels and as much as I wanna continue, I think it would be better if we moved onto the next part.” Kala giggled but nodded, leaning up to kiss him as he lowered her back down onto the bed.

 

When he was lined up to enter her, he stalled, kissing away her questioning expression. When they broke apart, he saw that there were tears in her eyes but he tell that this time her crying was because he had done something right. “I know, Wolfie. I feel it too.” The blond kissed her again, entering her in one swift thrust. He swallowed her small cry of pain, remaining still as he let her adjust to him inside. He rubbed a hand up and down her side as he waited, humming softly and laying a kiss here and there. 

 

After a few minutes, she signaled him to move, Wolfgang pulling out slowly before sliding back in at the same speed. They continued at this rhythm, Kala eventually muttering for him to go faster. Wolfgang obliged, picking up the pace, his insides warming at the sound of Kala’s breath hitching. She reached down and began to rub at her clit, as he latched his mouth onto her nipple and pulled it with his teeth causing her to let out a squeal.

 

The two moved together in synch even rolling over once more with Kala on top and expertly taking the lead, rotating her hips in a way that had Wolfgang seeing stars. “Kala…” Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she leaned down bringing their lips together again, with Wolfgang replacing her fingers with his calloused own. Kala’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and her spine curved in.

 

“Wolfie…” Wolfgang rolled them over one final time and he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, earning a scream from her as well as her nails digging into his back as she came. Wolfgang thrust into her a few more times before his hips stuttered and he came as well. When their breathing patterns returned to normal, the blue-eyed sensate tiredly pulled out, removing the condom and tying it off before tossing it into the nearby trashcan. He returned to his bed, wrapping an arm around Kala who had turned on her side and she pulled the sheet up to better cover themselves. She gripped his hand in hers and the two laid there in silence, consumed by both their own thoughts, as well as the thoughts of the other.

 

“You’re still not forgiven, ya know.” Kala said breaking the silence of the room. Wolfgang chuckled, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

 

“I know. You do plan on eventually forgiving me, though, right?” She shrugged.

 

“Only if you’re good.” Wolfgang could hear the smile in her voice and didn’t even bother to stop one from spreading across his face.

 

“I think,” he started, moving the hand that was still holding hers down her stomach and under the blanket. Kala moaned as their fingers came in contact with her still sensitive parts. “That I have adequately proven just how _good_ I can be.” 

 

“Yes you did and I expect you to prove it again in the morning.” The German threw his head back and roared in laughter, proud at seeing another symbol of his own bad influence shinning through.

 

“I promise to do my best, ma’am.” Kala giggled and she turned around to face the male, a soft smile lighting up her whole face. Wolfgang could feel himself falling even more in love than he already was. “What was that song you were listening to called anyway?” He asked. Kala blushed.

 

“It’s called “Marvin Gaye”. It’s one of my favorites.”

 

“Don’t you mean _our_ favorites?” Kala rolled her eyes playfully but nodded all the same and her smile turned into a grin as she moved closer until her lips were against his neck.

 

“ _Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on,_ ” she quietly sang, earning a laugh from the bed’s other occupant. “ _You got the healing that I want. Just like they say it in the song until the dawn-”_

“ _Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_.” Wolfgang crooned as he joined in. “ _You got to give it up to me, I’m screaming mercy, mercy please. Just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_.”

 


End file.
